La cita perfecta
by NatssY
Summary: Un hombre como Lucas no te podía ofrecer otra cosa que no fuese una cita perfecta. Mini Oneshot. Huddy.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy, aunque no lo parezca al principio xD

**Spoilers: **Lucas is back!

**Resumen:** Un hombre como Lucas no te podía ofrecer otra cosa que no fuese una cita perfecta. Oneshot.

**Comentarios:** Me vino a la cabeza y... Salió. Muy muy muy cortito.

**Dedicatorias:** Bebé... Todo tuyo.

NatY

.

**_LA CITA PERFECTA. _**

.

Si creyese en el destino, le echaría la culpa de aquel encuentro. Si confiase en la suerte, maldeciría la suya. Y si delegase su vida a la casualidad… Su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

Lucas Douglas se había acercado a ella en el parque, dándole un susto de muerte. No había cambiado nada: barba, pelo pincho, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Después de las risas que siguieron al susto, los típicos _"qué es de tu vida", "qué tal el trabajo" _y_ "¿es tu hija? Es preciosa"_ rellenaron la siguiente hora como si de 5 minutos se tratase. Era increíble como el tiempo con él podía pasar a una velocidad espeluznante. En mitad de la conversación, no pudo evitar recordar aquel par de noches esporádicas que habían pasado juntos antes del primer intento fallido con Joy; antes del beso y… Negó con la cabeza. _"Ahora no."_

Tan galán y seductor como lo recordaba, esa misma tarde la invitó a cenar. "_Sólo cenar, te lo prometo",_ le propuso sonriendo. Y como era habitual, cumplió.

Lucas era todo lo que una mujer como ella podía esperar de un hombre. Era guapo (muy guapo), simpático, amable y caballeroso. Seguramente por su trabajo, era capaz de descubrir con sólo una mirada lo te gustaba, y a los tres segundos te lo ponía delante de los ojos con aquella sonrisa envidiable y un brillo en la mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Así como descubría lo que te gustaba, sabía lo que no, y lo evitaba. Lisa siempre había sido una mujer algo rara en cuanto a gustos y a carácter, por eso se sorprendió cuando la llevó a aquel lugar que tenía pinta de taberna mugrienta. Eso sí; mayor fue la sorpresa cuando, después de que Lucas le diese 20 dolares al anfitrión de la entrada (un hombre enorme, gordo, calvo y con cara de malas pulgas), éste los llevó a una especie de reservado con un ambiente totalmente diferente al que acababan de abandonar_. "Es difícil encontrar mesa en un sitio que te guste con una hora de antelación, así que espero que te conformes con la remodelación de otro"_, sentenció invitándola a sentarse y ligeramente inquieto, esperando su respuesta.

No pudo más que sonreír.

Lucas era todo lo que una mujer como ella podía desear de un hombre. Hablaba de cualquier cosa y sabía de todo. Era imposible aburrirse con él. Incluso cuando estaban en silencio era agradable. Siempre se quedaba mirándola y no giraba la cabeza cuando ella lo pillaba, sino que sonreía como un crío pequeño al que acaban de pillar haciendo una gamberrada. Luego, levantaba los hombros y seguía comiendo, hablando o en silencio, expectante de un descuido suyo para volver a mirarla. Y por supuesto, Lisa tuvo muchísimos descuidos durante la cena. Y muchísimas pilladas.

Fue él el que le recordó que tenía que llamar a la niñera. Cuando Lisa iba a levantarse, Lucas le rozó la mano y le pidió que no se fuese y que hablase allí, delante de él. Y así lo hizo. Lo hizo, mientras él, como si de su mayor descuido se tratase, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y si no fuese por lo petulante que quedaba al ser a ella a la que miraba, diría que lo hacía embobado: con la vista fija en su rostro y una sonrisa bobalicona que desprendía un placer absoluto. Ni qué decir que tardó sólo tres minutos en colgar. El tiempo justo para que su niñera le dijese que Wilson estaba allí viendo a Rachel.

Justo antes del postre, tuvo que ir al baño. Tardó 3 minutos exactos. Y durante esos 3 minutos, Lucas se las arregló para colocar un pequeño ramo con tres rosas blancas, uno por cada minuto que había estado fuera. "_A todas las mujeres le gustan las rosas_", pronunció, obligándola a recordar la primera vez que le había dicho eso, en su despacho. _"¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te gusta a ti?"_ le preguntó ella después de sentarse en su sitio y oler las flores. _"Tú"_ le contestó. _"Como a todos los hombres",_ añadió sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír.

Al acabar la cena, le ofreció dar un paseo por un par de calles con historia que había en la zona. Aunque ella no tenía mucho frío, él la obligó a aceptar su chaqueta, dejándolo sólo con la camisa negra y la camiseta blanca debajo. Al ponerle el abrigo, Lucas deslizó la mano a través de la manga hasta llegar a la suya y luego entrelazó los dedos con los de ella mientras no quitaba la vista de sus ojos. Lisa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, asintió. Y fueron el resto del camino de la mano, mientras Lucas le explicaba la leyenda que circulaba sobre aquellas calles.

No se molestó cuando le dijo que era tarde aunque sólo eran las nueve y media. No se enfadó cuando comentó que quería darle a su hija el último biberón del día cuando se despertase dentro de una hora muerta de hambre. Ni se aburrió cuando se pasó todo el camino hacia el coche hablando sobre los nuevos gestos de Rachel o sus balbuceos.

Ya frente a su casa, Lucas se empeñó en acompañarla hasta la puerta, aunque supiese que no iba a entrar. Fueron comentando la última canción que había sonado en el coche: a él le encantaba y a ella le parecía muy poco original. Aquella especie de discusión los tuvo 5 minutos más delante de la puerta y acabó con los dos riéndose a carcajadas y con Lucas apartándole un mechón rebelde que le había caído por la cara.

No intentó besarla. Se limitó a coger su chaqueta, besar su mano y suplicarle una segunda cita, tres días después. Ella le recordó su trabajo y aunque no le aseguró nada, él se fue feliz con su promesa de intentarlo. Cuando se giró para abrir la puerta, escuchó un _"aunque quizás nos veamos antes por ahí…"_ que la hizo voltearse y verlo alejarse caminando hacia atrás para así poder seguir observándola. Se rió cuando casi se cae por culpa de un escalón y entró en casa.

.

Lisa Cuddy cerró la puerta tras ella. Saludó brevemente a la niñera que estaba en el salón y le dijo que estaría con ella en un momento. Se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido al caminar y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el comedor, dejando la chaqueta en una de las sillas. Luego, se quedó de pie, inmóvil y de espaldas a la ventana. Pudo oír el motor del coche alejarse de su casa y pudo escuchar a la niñera reírse con la televisión.

Y fue entonces y sólo entonces, cuando rompió a llorar. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, descargando toda la rabia acumulada durante aquel día. Intentando deshacerse de los mil recuerdos que agolparon su mente durante la cena y el paseo. Buscando aniquilar a base de lágrimas todo el dolor que la había acompañado desde el sobresalto en el parque.

En su salón, sola, desvalida y abrazada a tres rosas blancas sin espinas, Lisa Cuddy lloró durante más de cinco minutos. Lloró, porque vivía con una condena… Y es que sólo había una razón para que aquella no fuese una cita perfecta: que no había sido con ÉL.


End file.
